mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 318: French Butterfly Kisses
"French Butterfly Kisses" was originally released on August 29, 2016. Description Another summer has come and gone without receiving the Once and Future Summer Jam, which is, of course, the sequel to Bob Carlisle's "Butterfly Kisses." WHERE'S THE HEAT, CARLISLE? We're ready, Bob, for the heat. Suggested Talking Points Drop That BK2, Sandwich Guy's Gift, The Karate Dog, A Bonanza in My Can, My Favorite Star Wars, The Three Radio Voices That There Are Outline 08:23 - Once or twice a week I go to a small corner store and get an egg-and-cheese sandwich for lunch. Usually there are two guys working there - one manning the cash register, and the other in the kitchen, or sitting around. I've been doing this for almost a year, so kitchen guy knows my order and will ask if I want "the usual" when I go in around lunchtime. One time, kitchen guy wasn't there, so I had to get my sandwich from cash register guy. The only thing is, he made a noticeably better sandwich than normal. It was crispier, lighter, with perfectly-proportioned ingredients, but that was only for one day, and my regular guy is back and so are the sub-standard sandwiches. Is there any way to let cashier man know his true calling, or should I suck it up and avoid rocking the boat? -- unintelligible Pennsylvania 17:09 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: How do i teach my dog discipline through the martial arts? I have a problem with my dog; he poops all over the house, chews on my footwear, constantly knocks over the trash cans, makes a mess in the house every time i leave, just an overall lack of discipline & structure in his life. He is also a bit of a push over with other dogs, gets constantly intimidated and pushed around, his bark leaves much to be desired as well, almost seems as if he is saying sorry every time he barks. He definitely needs the discipline that only martial arts can teach, obviously grappling arts are out of the question since he lacks opposable thumbs but what other options are there for him? how do i teach him to roundhouse kick other dogs every time they get on his face? is there any way to teach him to channel his Chi in order to produce a more menacing bark? I heard Kung Fu teaches several animal forms, is there a 'dog form' in there? What about Karaté, are there any empty-handed techniques especially made for dogs? I simply want my dog to be a dog amongst dogs, a menacing terror... Alpha all the way & to stop pooping all over the house. 25:41 - Trash Stories * Camping gear * Too many cucumbers 32:08 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies. 39:17 - Brothers, my husband has spent every free moment of the past six months building and perfecting a screen-accurate replica of a Stormtrooper's armor. Not only that, but he has constructed a custom blaster with some sick lights and sound effects. I have never been more proud, but alas he is hiding his light under a bushel out of fear of what others (friends, family, coworkers) think. He was recently accepted into the 501st Legion, and I wanted to sing hid praises, but I held back out of respect for his wishes. Is there any way I can convince him to take his awesomeness public? -- Gmail 45:34 - Y - Sent in by Dana Scarborough, from Yahoo Answers user Tim Harrington, who asks: HOW TO WORK ON MY RADIO VOICE? I AM WONDERING HOW I CAN WORK ON MY RADIO VOICE. ILL BE GOING TO COLLEGE FOR RADIO BROADCASTING BUT HOW CAN I WORK ON MY VOICE. I WANT TO DO LATE NIGHT JAZZ HOURS AND I KNOW YOU NEED TO HAVE A SOFT TRAINED COMFORTING VOICE 52:19 - Housekeeping 58:54 - FY - Sent in by Michael Gnoll, from Yahoo Answers user Gabriel_M., who asks: Did Happy Gilmore continue professional golfing after the movie ended? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Bob Carlisle "Butterfly Kisses" (BK) Music Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwlAdEnT-do Category:Episodes Category:Unintelligible Category:Zoe Kinsky